


Interlude II

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [29]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Books, Gay Sex, M/M, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sherrinford Holmes is ennobled and then nobbled – and his clever youngest brother has well and truly put his foot in things with Watson.





	Interlude II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justbecause421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbecause421/gifts).



_Narration by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet_

It was, quite literally, the morning after the night before. Due to certain philanthropic donations I had made for the benefit of Londoners, the government had most generously bestowed a baronetcy on me. There was even a courtesy title for my heir Crispin, who on reaching eighteen would become Lord Barcombe.

What was left of me limped down to breakfast that morning, glaring suspiciously at our staff who were not smirking far too loudly in my baronial opinion. Kean had said that he planned to mark my elevation in style – and Lord above, had I been elevated! I would need at least two cushions before I even considered sitting down.

I did think about reprimanding him for his own cocky expression as I made it to the table, but refrained. He had good reason to be proud, I had to admit. But those leopard-print shorts were to be restricted to special events from now on, or I would be needing Doctor Watson's professional help. More likely that of the local undertaker, and Kean would be claiming on that life insurance policy I had taken out.

Bastard had said that he would wear the shorts to my funeral!

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩

I was, fortunately, somewhat recovered when my brother Sherlock called round later that day, although having said that I could in all probability have been wearing a dress and he might well not have noticed. He often seemed distracted by his own thoughts, but today at least ten minutes passed before he finally spoke.

“Sherry”, he said quietly, “I think I may possibly have upset Watson a little.”

Kean snorted from his chair. I would have turned to glare at him, but sudden movement was still beyond me. Besides I only had to look at the calendar to guess the reason behind this visit.

“It is to do with his story?” I asked carefully. Sherlock sighed.

“The _”Strand”_ published the first installment of _A Study In Scarlet_ yesterday”, he said, his voice much quieter than usual. “I do not think he was best pleased with certain comments I may have passed with regard to his writing skills.”

“You said that he was a bad writer?” Kean exclaimed. “You idiot!”

My lover always did think tact was something that only afflicted other people. The trouble here was that he was all too right, although I was surprised that Sherlock did not even try to deny it.

“I said that he tended towards the over dramatic”, he said.

We both just looked at him.

“I may have made one or two other less than positive remarks”, he admitted.

“And now he is hurt”, Kean said. “What did you expect?”

“He must expect _some_ criticism”, Sherlock said, a little defensively. “”Surely he can see that not everyone will think highly of his writing style?”

“You are failing to distinguish between 'everyone' and 'a close friend'”, I pointed out gently. “A husband may think that his wife looks hideous in her latest choice of dress, but he will not say as much, if only because he values his life. Could you not have tried to be..... to be.....”

I trailed off.

“Less you!” Kean finished.

This time I forgot and turned quickly to glare at him. I almost yelped at the sudden pain from certain parts of my anatomy which did not appreciate that at all. My vision blurred for a moment.

“You should buy him a present as an apology”, Kean said, smirking for a reason I could guess all too well, the bastard. “And in future keep your opinions to yourself. People who live together do not always reveal everything to each other; surely even you know that?”

I turned more slowly this time to look at him and he nodded at me. Then he lowered his belt ever so slightly - and ye Gods, he was wearing those damn shorts again! Was he trying to kill me?

“You should go to that jeweller's you both sometimes visit in Baker Street”, I said not at all quickly. “Even if you do not know what to get him, you said that he often browses there. The jeweller may have some ideas.”

“I suppose”, my brother sighed. “I had better be off.”

He turned to Kean as he reached the door and smiled.

“Thank you for being so honest”, he said. “And try not to break him.”

“No promises!” my lover grinned darkly, rising to his feet.

I made what could only be described as a fearful whimper. With good cause......

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩


End file.
